Spitting Image
by BriStar101
Summary: After causing trouble in their hometown, four friends are sent to New York to focus and complete their martial arts training. Trouble only seems to follow them when they sneak out on patrol and meet many interesting and confusing creatures.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a Friday evening and four friends were finally together after a long week. Sommer was bouncing a ball off the wall out of pure boredom. She looked over and saw Ashton and Amanda were in the middle of an intense battle of Super Smash Bros. Sommer, feeling the need to cause trouble, wondered over behind the couch.

She stared at the screen, and then back at Ashton, who was smashing down on the buttons. It was obvious she was losing. Sommer smiled mischievously and leaned in between them. "Ashton is losing! The winning streak is finally over! Poor Ashton, poor Ashton!" She sang in a taunting voice.

Already enraged, Ashton glared at Sommer's taunting smile. Amanda, seizing the opportunity, finished off Ashton's player.

"No!" She shouted while shaking the remote in a frustrated manner. She turned back at Sommer, her face red with rage. Sommer chuckled and stuck her tongue out at her.

"I will kill you Sommer!" Ashton shouted before swinging herself over the back of the couch. Sommer let out a playful yelp and ran into the dining room where Bri sat at the table working on whatever she was working on.

"Bri, protect me." Sommer shouted before darting behind her chair.

Bri simply ignored her pleas as Ashton caught up to her and put her in a headlock. Sommer struggled to get away and ended up bumping in the kitchen table, knocking over a glass of water all over Bri and the invention she was working on. "Now look what you did!" She said, clearly annoyed with yet another fight happening between these two.

"Sommer started it," Ashton said, tightening her grip on Sommer. "Now I'm finishing it."

"I was just bored!" Sommer whined, still trying to get out of the hold.

"Ashton, let her go." Amanda entered the kitchen. Sommer still struggle against the arm holding onto her tightly and Bri was attempting to save the invention she was working on.

"Why should I?" Ashton snapped at her.

"Cause if you do, we might be able to go out on patrol."

Ashton dropped Sommer and let her hit the floor. "Now you're talking my language."

Sommer got up from the floor and ran excitedly over to Amanda. "Oh, can we?" She begged with her best puppy dog eyes. It had been over a week since the friends had been able to go out on patrol. This could probably be why Sommer was so bored. Amanda smiled down at the teen begging on her knees before her. She patted Sommer's short brown hair.

"Go get ready." She said.

Without skipping a beat, Sommer ran into the back rooms, Ashton right behind her. Bri sighed at their leader. "Do we really have to patrol tonight? I'm almost finished with this."

"We haven't done it in over a week, it needs to be done." Amanda tried to reason. "Besides would you rather stay her with Sommer driving you nuts all night with her boredom?"

Bri opened her mouth to protest, but if on cue the two heard glass shatter in the back bedrooms. They heard Ashton shout again before hearing a "my bad!" come from Sommer.

"I'll go get ready." She grumbled.

The four friends jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for any signs of crime. The night air was pretty cool for being the middle of summer in a desert. It was also too quiet, and that didn't settle well with any of them.

The night was almost over and it was pretty slow for them. They had only chased down a thief and stopped a couple of teenagers from doing graffiti. They were about to turn and go back home, when suddenly, they heard an explosion coming from the bank down the street.

Cautiously, the group of friends approached the scene. Hiding on the ledge of a restaurant across the street from the bank, watched the scene as it played out. They observed, what seemed to be the leader, shouting commands at four other men dressed in black.

"What should we do?" asked Sommer.

"I say we go in there and give them a pounding they'll never forget." Ashton suggested, punching her fist into her hand.

"No." whispered Amanda. "We attack in the dark, from both sides. Now keep it down or they'll hear us."

"What, they have super hearing now?" Ashton asked sarcastically, only to be shushed by her friends. "Fine, but how are we going to fight them in the dark anyways?"

"Well, before I was so rudely interrupted. "Bri said while giving Sommer and Ashton a deadly glare. "I was working on these."

She pulled out a box and revealed what seemed to be normal looking sunglasses.

"Uh, Bri," Sommer was the first to respond. "I think you've had way too many late nights. Sunglasses aren't going to help us see in the dark."

"They were just sunglasses, but I've modified them into night vision goggles. Now we can fight in the dark with no problem at all." Bri put on a smug smile. "No compliments necessary."

"I thought you said they weren't ready yet. That's why you wanted to stay home tonight." Amanda pointed out.

"Truth is I'm not sure if they're ready, but here's a good time to test them out." Each of the girls grabbed a pair and put them on.

The girls watched as the men finished packing up the money and headed for the door. Right before they were able to exit, Sommer cut the power, leaving the men confused and scrambling towards the exit with the money in tow. Suddenly, there was a clicking noise and all five of them turned to see who was there. A bright light flashed open from a box; it was just for a split second, but it was enough to blind the men.

Amanda was the first to grab one of the men, the one they presumed to be the leader. She grabbed both his arms and kicked his legs out from underneath him. With a knee on his back, she began to tie his arms together. Confused and enraged, the leader rolled forcibly on his side, knocking Amanda down with him. He managed to jump up on his feet with his hands still tied, but before he could run, Amanda, who was still on the floor, wrapped her legs around his and twisted her hips. This forced the leader back on the ground face first. He tried desperately to kick, but he was soon tied and completely defenseless.

Ashton was fighting two guys at once. She punched the first one square in the face, causing him to jump back in pain. Frustrated, he shot his hand out and grabbed Ashton's shirt. The two struggled in the dark. The other guy, hearing his friend in distress, ran towards the struggle. Thanks to Bri's invention, the teen was well aware of his presence and shoved the first guy away from her, causing the other guy to run straight into a pillar. She snickered at this event.

Suddenly, the first guy pulled out his flashlight and started blindly swinging it around, hoping to connect with something. Ashton dodged every attempt and was going in for a punch. The man suddenly screamed before she even had a chance to hit him. She looked closer and saw a pocket knife sticking out of his shoulder. She then turned and saw Bri swinging down towards her on a rope. It dawned on her what had happened.

"I had him!" Ashton yelled.

"Well, now I got him." She replied with a smug smile on her face. Another man, hearing the two in their brief argument, grabbed Bri and flung her to a wall opposite of them. Bri easily spun in midair and kicked off the wall she supposed to hit and flew straight back him. They both fell on top of Ashton's opponent who was still bleeding on the floor. Bri quickly got up, realizing both men were now unconscious.

"Lucky shot." Ashton growled.

"It's all in the strategy." Bri's smug smile never left her face.

Sommer was not having very much luck taking down her opponent. She'd punch and kick at him, but the man kept dodging. She was amazed on how he knew where she was. The man suddenly grabbed his flashlight and turned it on. He immediately shined the light on her. That's when Sommer realized this man had a gun.

He fired at her, and it missed Sommer by inches. She frantically ran and climbed up a nearby ladder. She ran along the beam, aware that the man was still aiming his gun at her. Before he could fire again, Sommer did a backflip off the beam and ended up kicking her opponent right in the face. He fell and hit the floor immediately.

The other three ran over by Sommer, cheering and believing their mission was over. That's when sirens filled the air and the dark bank started flashing red and blue. But before they could run away, Amanda saw that Sommers opponent was not fully knocked out, and he lifted the gun and aimed straight for Ashton.

"Ashton, look out!" she shouted.

The gun went off, and thanks to Amanda's warning, Ashton dodged the bullet with no problem, but Sommer wasn't so lucky. The bullet hit her in the right shoulder, sending her back some before she hit the floor.

Ashton, now blinded with rage, jumped on the man and wrestled the gun out of his hand. She punched him repeatedly until she was certain he was unconscious. She looked back at Amanda and Bri, who were helping Sommer, who was bleeding on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Man, I'm starving!" Mikey complained, oblivious to the fight going on around him, "Can't we go get pizza or something?"

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Raphael snapped while jabbing his sai into a footbot, "We're in the middle of a friggin fight!"

"Still doesn't change anything." The youngest turtle complained. He would've been hit if Leo hadn't sliced the footbot in half with his katanas. "Focus, Mikey, there's only a few left."

"You sure about that, Leo?" Donnie said, motioning for his brothers to look up. A whole new wave of footbots were looking down at them from the rooftops. The four brothers stood in a circle with their backs to each other.

"Just my kind of night." Raph said with a sinister smile.

"Don't get cocky yet Raph," Leo warned as the footbots started making their way to the ground.

Half an hour later, the ground was covered in various body parts from the footbots and the brothers were exhausted.

"So…" Mikey said, trying to break the awkward silence after the fight. "Anyone for pizza?"

Raph suddenly slapped him on the shoulder. "Ow!" Mikey yelled as Leo scanned the alleyway to make sure no one had seen them then whispered, "Let's get out of here before anyone sees us"

"You know, I find it strange that no one has ever seen us during one of our fights." Donnie pointed out. "Statistically speaking, someone has to have seen us at some point."

"Naw, it's because we're ninjas bro, no one's ever gonna see us." Mikey chimed as they headed down the sewers. They were completely unaware of the news reporter who had seen the fight, and had even managed to capture a couple blurry photos.

Once they entered the sewers, they followed every tunnel and took every turn they were supposed to. They eventually followed a path to a large opening with high walls, their home. Sensei spent their younger days fixing it up to become a suitable place to raise his sons.

The four turtles headed to the living area and Mikey immediately plopped down on a beanbag chair. Leo flipped channels to the TV and turned on Space Heroes while Donnie dialed the number to their favorite pizza place. Raph went to the opposite end of the room and started beating on the old punching bag that was hanging.

"Why don't you wanna watch Space Heroes Raph?" Leo asked his hotheaded brother.

"No way I'm getting sucked into that nerdy show." He snarled back.

"Don't be so grumpy Raph, we got leftover pizza if you're hungry," Mikey said while holding up a box that wasn't finished from before. He opened it to reveal the pizza inside. It was growing mold and gathering dust. His brothers nearly puked.

"Don't ruin my appetite, Mikey!" Raph growled while Mikey scarfed down the last slice like it was nothing.

"I'm surprised that those foods have no negative effect on you." Leo said in utter shock.

"It obviously affects his brain." Donnie said quietly to himself.

"Hey!" Mikey shouted with his mouth full, burping right after. "It does not!"

"Shh!" Leo hushed. "It's starting!"

The three brothers watched the show while Raph was content at his punching bag. Donnie slipped out his T-phone and checked the time. "Raph, the pizza should be here anytime now. Wanna go get it?"

"Fine." Raph huffed, clearly annoyed. He stormed off out of the lair.

At this time, Master Splinter entered the living room from the dojo to check on his sons. He was startled when Space Heroes was suddenly interrupted by "breaking news."

"Four turtle men were spotted fighting the notorious footclan that had been terrorizing the streets of New York for years!" The newscaster said. The turtle's eyes grew big. "These strange vigilantes also seem to be carrying ninja weapons! Tune in tonight for the full story,"

The TV suddenly shut off. "What is the meaning of this?!" Splinter asked out of pure anger. The turtles, who were unaware of his presence, turned to face their father.

"Maybe they were different ninja turtle men?" Mikey suggested sheepishly.

"Oh, so you're telling me that there are four other turtles that happen to be trained in ninjistu, also fight the footclan?" He asked angrily.

"Exactly." Mikey said shyly.

"No!" Splinter said, tripping Mikey with his tail.

"It was worth a shot." Mikey whimpered from the floor.

"Sensei," Leo tried to reason with his father. "They didn't actually see us."

"Then how do you explain the picture they have of you?"

"I can't, but-" he was interrupted by splinter spinning his staff and tripping him with it.  
"I got your stupid pizza gu-" Raph had returned with the pizza, but stopped when he saw what was happening in front of him. "What the heck is going on?"

"Sensei's trying to kill us!" Mikey whined with tears in his eyes.  
"You are all grounded until further notice!" Splinter informed his sons before exiting the room. The turtles groaned while Raph stood there confused.

"Would someone like to tell me what the heck is going on?" he demanded to know. He was only gone for ten minutes, what could've possibly happened?

"Some lucky goon snapped a photo of us during our fight." Donatello answered while helping Mikey off the floor. "And as you can see, Master Splinter didn't take it very well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the hospital, Ashton, Bri, and Amanda sat awkwardly side by side in the waiting room. The "trained" martial artists were unable to avoid the police due to Sommer being shot. After some convincing, the police escorted them here instead of arresting them.

"I bet Sommer's dead." Ashton nodded to herself. She was clearly annoyed by the situation.

"Totally." Amanda agreed.

"Well if she's not, then she'll be when Sensei gets here."

"Sensei's gonna kill all of us." Amanda groaned as she leaned forward and rested her face in her hands.

"Hey guys!" Sommer shouted as she entered the waiting room. Her shoulder was wrapped up and her arm was in sling. "Guess who didn't die?"

Instead of offering comfort and concern, the other three teens gave her a deadly glare.

"What?" she asked innocently. The seriousness of the situation had not yet dawned on her. Bri, who had been quiet all this time, was the first to stand up.

"Well sometimes when vigilantes go out on patrol, they like to be able to avoid the police." She walked towards Sommer as she said this. "But sometimes they can't because someone in the group decided to get shot!" Bri had raised her voice and it had startled the injured teen.

"It's not my fault!" Sommer argued. "Ashton was the one who was supposed to get shot!"

"But she didn't because, guess what? She pays attention. Unlike some people."

Sommer, clearly insulted, wiped the tears from her eyes. She had never seen Bri this angry except for that time Sommer had completely ruined blueprints she had drawn up. Sommer looked over at the other two who were still sitting there. They were in shock at the sudden altercation, but showed no intention on helping. All Sommer could shout was "You're mean!" before shoving Bri away from her.

Bri immediately pushed her back and eventually the two ended up in a scuffle on the floor. That was when Ashton and Amanda decided would be a good time to intervene and break them apart. Sommer swung punch at Bri, who dodged it and made it hit Ashton. Enraged by this action, she grabbed Sommer by the shirt, but before she could throw the first punch, a familiar, but angry voice ordered them to stop.

The four friends stopped in whatever position they were in and stared up at their angry master. Master Soeng, as they referred to him, was not happy.

Amanda sat up on top of Bri. "Can I just say this is totally not my fault?" she smiled sheepishly.

"Hey!" the other girls yelled.

Master Soeng rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Get up, all of you!"

The four girls quickly scrambled onto their feet, shoving each other all the while. They stared at their sensei side by side, hoping he wouldn't punish them too badly.

The girls could see that Master Soeng was angry, as anyone else would be getting a phone call from police at four in the morning. These girls have gotten themselves into trouble before, but never with the police.

"Does someone care to explain?" he asked.

Sommer raised her uninjured hand excitedly and waited for permission to speak.

"Bad guys! Darkness! Guns!" She waved her arm around frantically. "Then, pew pew, BANG!" She held her hand like a gun then held her shoulder and pretended to get shot. "Ow! Bad idea!" She clutched her injured shoulder in pain and ended the performance by falling to the floor.

Master Soeng raised an eyebrow at Sommer and then looked at the other three girls who were still sitting in silence.

"It was my fault" Ashton muttered and broke the silence. "I rushed in without knowing and I wasn't thinking clearly because I was already angry that Bri took down my opponent. That's why Sommer got shot."

"Now you know the whole story." Bri sighed.

"I see. As long as you all have learned from your mistakes, then I am not mad." He looked over at Ashton and gave her a stern look. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Hai, Sensei." She answered stubbornly with her arms crossed.

"For punishment, I will be sending you all away."

The girls exchanged looks of confusion. "I thought you said you weren't mad?" Bri questioned.

"I'm not." He replied.

"Then why are you sending us away?" Sommer asked, nearly crying for the second time that night.

"Because my dear Sommer, you all need to learn discipline and I'm afraid staying here won't teach you that. There is a small dojo in New York that my family owns that you will all be staying at." He paused and gave a stern look to the teens. "As of now, there will be no more of these night missions. New York is an entirely different place and I don't want anyone else getting shot."

"Aw, no more missions?" Sommer blurted out.

"No, Sommer, and besides, you need to let your shoulder heal before training again." Amanda said calmly, but clearly disappointed by the news.

"Sensei?" Bri questioned once again. "How do you plan on getting us to New York and what about our apartment?"

"I will be paying for your tickets and I will give you directions to the dojo. That will be your living quarters and meals will be provided and you will also start training with an old friend of mine. As for your apartment, I will no longer be paying for it so I suggest you pack everything. New York is your only shot for redemption."

"Wow, hashtag rude." Ashton said under her breath. She was clearly insulted by that last statement. Bri, however, was still trying to comprehend the situation. After minutes of thinking, she asked, "So your basically asking us to live, eat, and breathe martial arts and leave our lives in Tucson behind?"

"Yes." Was Master Soeng's only reply.  
"So if we stay, we'll basically have to get jobs and not be allowed to train in your dojo and have no support from you whatsoever?"

"Yes." He repeated.

"But if we go, we continue to live with your support?" Amanda asked this time. She was clearly getting annoyed with Bri over thinking the whole thing.

"Yes." He repeated once more.

"Well staying here's gonna be too hard." Sommer said. "I'll go start packing."

Master Soeng looked at the other three girls, waiting patiently for their replies. Amanda stood up next. "Ok, I'll go too."

"I am ready." Ashton stood up shortly after.

Everyone in the room then turned their attention to Bri, who was still sitting in the chair. "I don't know guys. Maybe working wouldn't be so hard." Bri tried to convince them. "Besides, we already know Tucson really well and it would be tough to get used to a new place."

"Please Bri!" Sommer got down in front of her and was practically begging. "New York won't be that bad. And we'll all be together!"

"Either you all go or none of you go." Master Soeng added. "I will not split you guys up."

Bri sat there in silence as Sommer kept begging and pleading for her to go. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Bri stood up.

"Ok." She sighed. "I'll go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Home, sweet home," Ashton said sarcastically as she flung her suitcase on the floor. The past week had been nothing but packing and constant questioning. None of them knew why Master Seong decided to send them to New York of all places.

"Come on Ashton." Sommer chimed in. "Don't be so angry. It could be worse."

"What could be worse than leaving everything that you know and love?"

"Well we could be homeless." Amanda told her. "I know you guys are still upset about moving, but you know sensei always has his reasons."

"And you better believe I'm going to figure it out." Bri added in and tried to walk pass them, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing at her shirt.

"Why don't we unpack first? Then you can do all the research you want." Amanda said, knowing exactly where Bri was going.

Despite being bitter about the move, the girls were still amazed at the size of the dojo. The front room was painted bright red and was covered in blue carpet and padding. It was equipped for the most advanced training.

In the back, there was a small hallway that led to two fairly large rooms. One had been set up like a bedroom with two bunk beds on opposite ends of each other. The other was set up like a small kitchen and dining room. Master Seong had siad the dojo had been out of use for years, so it was obvious that he hired people to make the dojo more suitable for living.

After they were done unpacking, the four took advantage of the afternoon they had off from training. Their new sensei was scheduled to start with them tomorrow. Bri was finally able to do the research she wanted to do.

She sat on one of the bottom bunks with her computer with Sommer on the other side, moving around restlessly. Unfortunately, Bri was having trouble finding anything that could be a good reason on why they've been sent to New York, but she stumbled across something she knew Sommer would find interesting.

"Hey Sommer," She got her attention. "Did you know New York has vigilantes of their own?"

Sommer popped up just as Bri had expected. "Really? What are they like?"

"Well there's not very much about them, and they're more theories than facts."

"Like what?"

"One thing I find ridiculous is that this one reporter claims them to be giant turtles trained in ninjistu."

Bri had expected Sommer to find this claim just as humorous as she did, but instead, Sommer's eyes grew with amazement. "You mean there's not only more vigilantes out there and they may not even be human?" she asked.

"Wait, you don't actually believe this, do you?" Bri asked her with a puzzled look on her face. Sure Sommer was clueless, but was she really willing to believe this?

Sommer sat next to Bri and grabbed the laptop from her. She pointed at the screen and said, "Someone got a picture, that's got to mean something."

"It means someone's bored and is great with photo shop. There are hundreds of "pictures" of Bigfoot online and they're all fake." Bri argued with her. "There is no way that four human like turtles can possibly exist."

"How do you know? You don't know everything." Sommer said in defense.

"Oh, yeah?" Bri got up and went into the dojo where Amanda and Ashton were sitting in the middle of the room playing a card game. "Amanda, what would you do if I told you that there were four giant turtles that not only knew ninjistu, but were vigilantes of New York?"

"I'd probably think you finally lost it." She responded without looking up from the game.

"But what if I said the same thing about giant turtles in New York?" Sommer asked.

"I'd probably ignore it cause I know you already lost it years ago." She looked up from the game. "What's this about?" The two girls had her full attention now.

"Bri found some stuff in the news about possible vigilantes in New York. It says they're giant turtles!" Sommer answered excitedly without skipping a beat.

"And it's not true." Bri tried to explain calmly. She was clearly annoyed at this point. "I only shared that with you because I thought it was so ridiculous it was funny."

"I bet you fifty dollars I can prove that they exist."

"The only way you can prove it if we run into them during patrol. And Sensei said no more night missions."

"He said no more night missions." Ashton, who had been quietly listening to the two argue, chimed in. "He said nothing about patrol."

"No," Amanda said sternly to the smart mouthed teen. "Sensei put me in charge and it my responsibility to make sure you obey him. Besides, Sommer's still recovering from her injury."

"Yeah, but I'm totally fine now." Sommer protested, waving her previously injured arm around. Her shoulder had healed quite nicely over the past week and only caused her minimal pain. She had a sling that she was supposed to wear at all times except when she was showering, but she never did. Amanda could doubt that she even knew where the sling was.

"And Sensei will only know if you tell him. I know you won't tell him." Ashton argued.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're the leader. Regardless of whether we go out on our own or you come with us, you're gonna be held responsible somehow."

Amanda thought for a few minutes before sighing in defeat. "Fine, let's go help Sommer find her ninja turtles."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Amanda asked, hanging off the ladder in an alley way that the girls were hiding in. "Sensei said no more patrolling."

"Technically we're not patrolling, we're trying to find the ninja turtle vigilantes that I read about and are just a hoax." Bri replied while glaring at a restless Sommer. "But somebody insist that they are real."

"They are real Bri!" Sommer pouted. "And then you're gonna owe me fifty bucks."

Bri rolled her eyes and looked over at Ashton. She was standing towards the front of the alley way watching for any suspicious activity. Bri was confused by this. "What are you doing Ashton?"

"You said they were vigilantes, vigilantes only come out at night. So I'm watching to see if they patrol like we do."

"I don't think we're going to get very far by just sitting around." Amanda jumped off the ladder and headed towards the manhole cover and lifted it up. "Bri's article said they lived in the sewers, this is the place to search."

"May I remind you that the sewer is human waste goes and that there is no possible way anything but rats and bacteria can survive down there?" Bri immediately protested but Sommer and Ashton were already climbing down.

"Come on Bri, don't be such a chicken." Sommer said climbing down. Bri looked over at Amanda who was now standing beside her.

"Think about it, we search the sewers, come up empty, and you get fifty bucks." Amanda pointed out. Bri grimaced in disgust before reluctantly joining her friends down the ladder.

They four walked around for what seemed like hours in nothing but slime and filth. Amanda had insisted that nothing was down here numerous times to Sommer, but Sommer refused to give up and coaxed them to keep looking.

"Look Sommer," Bri finally spoke up. "I know you were really hoping that the ninja things existed and all honesty, I kind of was too. Do you know how cool it would've been to find something like that? But now it's time to admit defeat, go home, and pay up."

Sommer stubbornly shook her head. "No! I know they exist! I can feel it in my gut!"

"Get over yourself Sommer! They're just some silly little thing that someone made up so they could get rich over all the publicity and gain their fifteen minutes of fame." Bri argued back.

"But what if it isn't fake? If we leave now, we'll never know!"

"I want to go home!" Ashton finally chimed in. "My feet hurt and I'm tired of the smell. Just admit that you were wrong so we can all go home!"

The three started arguing amongst themselves while Amanda tried to keep the peace with no avail. Suddenly, the four heard a noise that stopped the fighting immediately. Out of instinct, the all stood quietly in a fighting stance.

It only took minutes for them to hear the noise again, but this time a lot louder and closer. Suddenly a person in a full ninja suit hopped down from the pipes above, making Amanda flinch back a little.

She kept her stance and slowly started talking to him. "Uh, hi, I know we're probably in your territory or whatever but we aren't looking for a fight. You see, my friend Bri here found this article on the web about ninja turtles that probably don't exist, but Sommer," She pointed back towards Sommer. "Is determined to prove that they do, but we're going home now, so we'll be out of the way in whatever you are doing."

The four stood there hoping the strange ninja would move, but it seemed that the mentioning of the ninja turtles only caused more to jump down. Soon, the girls were completely surrounded.

Before any of them could speak, the ninjas started attacking. The girls started to fight back until Amanda called for them to retreat. The four run down the sewer tunnels, only to be chased by the men.

"Why are we running?" Ashton protested. "We can easily take these guys!"

"Sensei said no patrol, if we fight and someone gets hurt again, he'll know we disobeyed him." Amanda replied quickly before noticing a dead end up ahead. "Quick, Bri and Ashton, turn left, Sommer and I will turn right to try and throw them off."

As told, Bri and Ashton turned left and were, as expected, being followed. "I think they're gaining on us." Bri said in a panic.

"Just run faster." Ashton so desperately wanted to fight now that Amanda was gone, but she had made a valid point. She took a quick glance back at the ninjas, but doing so caused her not to see the pipe that was hanging lower than the rest. Unknowing to Bri, Ashton hit her head and lost consciousness.

Bri run up ahead and made a left, and then made an immediate right turn into what looked like an abandoned subway system. She quickly found an opening and hid. She smiled as she watched the ninjas run right past her.

"I think we lost them Ashton." She whispered, thinking Ashton was still beside her. "Ashton?" She looked by her side to see that no one was there.

She came out of her hiding spot and walked down the tracks a little, hoping to find that Ashton had found a hiding spot a little ways ahead. Bri stopped suddenly when she heard a noise.

But this noise wasn't like the one they heard before the ninjas attacked. If you listened carefully, it sounded like chatter.

Cautiously, Bri walked to the turnpikes and peeked around the corner. She was almost in shock when she saw four giant, human like creature sitting around talking with another human girl that looked about their age. She rubbed her eyes and checked to make she wasn't seeing things.

"No way." Bri thought to herself while silently observing the conversation. She was in too much amazement to think of much else.

"Do you hear something?" the turtle wearing blue stood up and the others were immediately alert. He looked over in Bri's direction "Intruder!" he shouted and the others sprung up and ran to the entrance. Bri tried to run again but was grabbed by two of the turtles. She tried to fight back, but the shock became too overwhelming and fainted in their arms.


End file.
